The present invention relates to network switches and switching, and more particularly, this invention relates to multicast route entry synchronization in a virtual link aggregation group (VLAG) topology.
In a data center comprising one or more access switches, each access switch connects two aggregation switches for redundancy. Link aggregation uses available bandwidth across a switch boundary at an aggregation layer.